Cart loaders have been developed and are presently in use for automating the loading of bundles into carts. One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 35,555, issued Jul. 8, 1997, and assigned to the assignee of the present application, which patent is incorporated herein by reference thereto. In addition to automating the loading of bundles into wheeled carts, it is desirable to provide a system for automating the handling of carts and which is capable of receiving carts, storing carts and selectively forwarding stored carts to the cart loader as well as delivering loaded carts to an outfeed location, as well as withdrawing empty carts stored within the system. It is further desirous to provide such a system which is comprised of a substantially self-contained supporting structure providing advantageous structural strength and which is constructed in such a manner as to avoid the need and expense of providing a special floor for the system which typically entails the preparation of deep trenches within the surface of the floor receiving and supporting such a system.